This invention relates to straps for use with guitars, purses or other articles to be carried by use of a strap worn over the wearer's shoulders and back.
Current adjustable straps, such as guitar straps, use a plastic slider, a buckle, or a system of slits in the main strap that the tail strap runs through and then through the end in the tail strap. The first is most effective on thin cloth; the last two have most of the weight carried at one point. The concentration of stress on a small and specific location (the buckle or slit) is a possible point of failure for the strap. Also, concentration of the weight at one point can lead to discomfort for the user.